


Love Softer than Feathers

by CoffeeJay



Series: Fluff Ensues [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Asexual Character, Bad Puns, Bisexual Dean, Blushing, Bunker Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Masturbation, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Nudity, Oil, Sassy Castiel, Souls, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeJay/pseuds/CoffeeJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel settle in for a night of massages, discussion of souls, lame jokes, and many, many kisses.  Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Softer than Feathers

“Oh, Dean, that feels fantastic,” Cas moaned as Dean worked his fingers along Cas’s tight shoulders.  Scented oils glistened on Dean’s fingers and filled the air and Cas’s skin with the scent of lavender.  Dean pressed feather light kisses into Cas’s scalp, and both sighed in contentment.  Cas sat nestled between Dean’s legs, his back to Dean’s chest, and both were naked.  They loved this intimacy, the touch of skin on skin, with nothing but trust and love between them.  It was so rare to have such peace as they had in this moment, and both were loath to spare even a second of it.  Soon Dean began whispering praise into Cas’s hair.  “So beautiful,” he murmured, rubbing his thumbs in circles over a knot in Cas’s neck.  In return, Cas stroked Dean’s thigh absently and all but melted into his ministrations.  “Wish you could see yourself like this, Cas,” he breathed, brushing his lips against Cas’s ear. 

The air tickled, and Cas shifted minutely away, chuckling.  “I have seen the entirety of this vessel before, Dean.  You do know that, right?”

A playful grunt escaped Dean’s throat.  “Well you sure know how to pick ‘em, then, Cas,” Dean countered.  Cas turned his head, smiling, and Dean planted a wet kiss onto the corner of his mouth.  Briefly his hands left Cas’s back only to return seconds later with a fresh dab of oil.  A low whine escaped Cas’s throat at how cold it was.  “Oh shush,” Dean said as he worked the quickly-warming oils into Cas’s sides.  Cas lolled his head back to rest on Dean’s shoulder as Dean worked down and down, deeply massaging Cas’s lower back.  Cas’s eyes fluttered shut when Dean began to rub wide circles into his hips.  Once again the oil ran out as Dean stroked his thumbs along the tops of Cas’s thighs. 

This time Dean made sure to warm the oil in his hands for a moment before reaching his arms around and rubbing it into Cas’s chest.  “Mmm, Dean…” Cas hummed, “feels good.”  After a beat, he added, “Wasn’t even cold this time.”

Dean huffed, smiling at his sassy angel, and poked him in the ribs.  Cas wriggled against him on instinct, but backed off immediately when he felt Dean’s hardness against his back.  Dean tensed and made a choked noise as his hands stuttered, but exhaled deeply and continued.  A thin blush crept onto his face.  Hesitantly Cas asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to go take care of that, Dean?”  It wasn’t that Dean’s arousal made him uncomfortable—to the contrary, it was actually quite flattering.  Cas did worry, however, that Dean might be uncomfortable or even embarrassed continuing his massage in such a state. 

“Nah,” Dean responded, and pressed a kiss to Cas’s cheek.  “I’m not done with you yet, feathers.”  Without his permission, a relieved sigh escaped Cas, and he sunk back into Dean’s embrace, mindful not to tease him.  Cas himself wasn’t entirely soft; the sensation alone had been enough to arouse him slightly, but Cas had no desire to do anything about it.  He also appreciated the tingly feeling that accompanied arousal and wanted it to fade in its own time. 

The oil was administered sensually, slowly, spread from chest to abdomen back up to Cas’s biceps.  Breaking the silence, Cas said thoughtfully, “What do you think your soul looks like, Dean?”  Fingers stilled over Cas’s shoulders as Dean processed the question.  He continued in silence for a minute or so before responding.

“Well,” he started, quietly, “if it’s anything like the other souls I’ve seen, it’s made of light.”  He paused, and Cas listened intently.  “I don’t know how bright the thing is.  I’d guess it’s pretty dim, but from what I’ve heard you say about it,” here he blushed, “you seem to think it’s kind of beautiful.”

Cas hummed in response.  “The most beautiful soul I’ve ever seen, Dean Winchester.”  Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s middle and buried his face into the crook of Cas’s neck, flustered.  He felt Cas’s fingers carding through his hair as Cas continued, “Your soul shines so brightly, in so many colors.  It shines yellow when you’re intoxicated, did you know that? Green when you’re relaxed, red when you’re scared, white when you’re filled with admiration or love…”

Dean lifted his head, brows furrowed.  “Wait, are you trying to tell my soul is like some kind of flashy mood ring?”

Cas considered this for a moment, amused.  “Not quite.  Every experience you have adds a new dimension to your soul, a new type of light.  You can’t imagine it, but your soul shines in colors that humans cannot even perceive, in wavelengths that your eyes were not built to observe.”  Cas lowered his arms to stroke at Dean’s thighs once more.  “Maybe one day I’ll be able to show it to you.  It’s stunning, Dean.  I wish you could see it.” 

Equal measures curiosity and pleasure shot through Dean at Castiel’s praise of an aspect of himself Dean could neither control nor see.  He had no possible idea of what his soul looked like, but it felt awesome to have an angel of the Lord consider his soul beautiful.  He wriggled out from behind Cas and lowered him down onto the mattress, kissing him deeply as he did so.  Cas’s hands ran down his sides and back up again slowly, and he groaned quietly with pleasure at the touch.

With a small amount of reluctance, he pulled away and began massaging Cas’s legs with a fresh dab of sweet-scented oil.  The muscles of Cas’s thighs were taut and required a little extra attention to make relax, as did his calves.  The hair of Cas’s legs shifted awkwardly under the oil, so out of a deep sense of perfectionism, Dean made sure to stroke it all back into the same direction.  Cas smiled at Dean’s thoughtfulness.  Dean smiled at Cas smiling.

When Dean reached Cas’s feet, Cas actually _giggled_ from the ticklishness, and Dean would be damned if that wasn’t one of the most surreal things he had ever heard.  This gruff, all-powerful angel was actually giggling—not to mention stark naked—in Dean’s bed.  Dean wondered at how fortunate he was to have this, to have Cas.  “Deaaan,” Cas whined when Dean tickled him again, only a little bit on purpose. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Dean replied, working Cas’s feet through his slick hands.  Finally, he sat back on his thighs and admired his handiwork, Cas shining and sated beneath him, looking completely relaxed and wearing a look of bliss.  Suddenly Cas sat up and pulled Dean in for another kiss, this one tender and chaste, sweet and long. 

“That was very pleasurable, Dean, thank you,” Cas praised as he pulled away.  “Would you mind if I returned the favor?” 

Dean’s cheeks flushed and he looked down, suddenly shy.  “Cas I, uh.”  He coughed, clearing his throat.  “I’m not so sure that’s a great idea.”  Cas frowned, and Dean hurriedly explained,  “The touching, and the oils, and, well, _you_ , it’ll probably, uh,” he licked his lips, “it’ll probably really turn me on, and I—“

“I know that, Dean,” Cas interrupted, looking Dean in the eye.  “But I also know that you enjoy being touched.  You don’t have to be ashamed of that, Dean.”  When Dean still looked skeptical, he added, “If it becomes too much for you to handle, tell me and I’ll stop.  Will you let me do this for you?”

A long silence stretched between them before Dean finally nodded.  He was rewarded with a bright smile and another brief kiss before Cas nestled behind him and took charge of the oil, pulling Dean close to his already slick body.  “Relax, Dean,” Cas whispered as he teased Dean’s sore and tense back muscles to a more pliable state.  Cas kissed each freckle on Dean’s skin, and peppered Dean’s neck and back with more kisses as he worked, much in the way Dean had.  Dean groaned with pleasure as he felt the tension leak from his body with every touch.

“You’re so good to me Cas,” Dean praised, voice somewhat slurred with ecstasy as Cas reached a particularly sensitive spot beneath his shoulder blade.  “So damn good.”

“You deserve to have good things done for you, Dean,” Cas returned, pleased that Dean seemed to be enjoying this as much as Cas had. 

Dean let out a dazed chuckle.  “You know, Cas, your massaging skills are really _heavenly_.”  Cas scoffed, but was clearly amused.  “This really feels _divine_.”  When he felt Cas shaking his head, he added, “See, it’s funny because you’re an angel.”

“How long did it take you to think those up?” Cas asked, working at Dean’s arms.

“Eh,” Dean replied, “’couple minutes.”

“That long?”

“Well I would have been faster if I didn’t feel so friggen’ good I couldn’t think straight,” Dean countered.

A few moments of silence passed before Cas replied, “I didn’t think you could think straight in the first place, Dean.  I thought you could only think bisexual.”

A grin split Dean’s face, full of pride.  “Aw, Cas, my stunning sense of humor really has rubbed off on you.  I’m proud.”

Cas kissed Dean’s neck and hummed happily, just now getting to Dean’s hands.  He rubbed the callused palms gently and entwined his fingers with Dean’s, bringing the hand up to his lips to kiss each knuckle before moving to the next hand.  Dean’s hands were so elegant, and so powerful.  The flesh there bore many scars, but that didn’t detract from its beauty. 

From here Cas moved to Dean’s chest, rubbing firmly with his fingertips into Dean’s pectorals.  He felt Dean’s breath hitch when he rubbed over a nipple.  Cas soothed Dean with a long kiss to his shoulder as he warmed another dab of oil in his hands.  When his hands returned, they began rubbing at Dean’s ribs gently, and began a track descending to Dean’s firm abdomen.  Each breath Dean took became lighter and quicker the farther down Cas reached.  He was fully hard now, almost panting at the sensation, but he was reluctant to tell Cas to stop just yet. 

It wasn’t until Cas reached Dean’s hips and the tops of his thighs that Dean couldn’t suppress a moan.  Dean’s hand covered Cas’s own, stilling him.  Cas smiled gently at Dean and nodded, understanding.  Quickly he maneuvered himself out from behind Dean and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  “I’ll be back in ten minutes,” he informed Dean, who looked back at him with wide-blown pupils and could only nod in response.  Dean craned his neck for one more kiss before Cas left, clicking the door shut behind him. 

Soft sounds emanated from Cas’s bare feet as they padded down the bunker’s hall towards the kitchen.  He considered stopping by his room to grab something with which to cover his nudity, but with a quick burst of grace he found Sam to be asleep.  He wondered what time it was.  When he got to the kitchen, he found that the clock in on the wall read 12:06.  Reaching into a cabinet for a granola bar, Cas smiled bittersweetly, remembering all the late nights when Dean had used “midnight snack” as a feeble excuse to hide the fact that he couldn’t sleep due to nightmares or guilt or stress.  Their relationship had come a long way from that.  Pride filled Cas at the thought that Dean was being more open with him despite how hard it was for Dean to deal with his emotions sometimes. 

Moving to the refrigerator with two granola bars in one hand, Cas braced himself for the cold blast of air that came rushing from the depths of the refrigerator as he opened it and grabbed two water bottles as quickly as he could.  A shiver raced down his spine as the chill from the bottles nipped into his skin.  Cas set his items on the counter and retrieved a dish towel from a drawer so that he didn’t have to directly hold the bottles.  Briefly he hoped Dean would be properly grateful for the sacrifice he was making in undergoing this task, although Dean was always grateful when Cas did little things like this for him. 

Checking the clock, he found that he still had time to stop by the toilet before he returned to Dean’s room with a bundle of goodies in his arm.  Before he entered, he knocked, not wanted to take Dean unawares.  He heard a muffled “Come in,” and did so, finding Dean stowing the oil away in a drawer.  The sated glow Dean had prompted Cas to ask, somewhat smugly, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“The oil really helped,” Dean replied, grinning wolfishly, and then gestured towards the bundle in Cas’s arms, eyebrows raised.  “Anything in there for me?”  Cas rolled his eyes and thrust the bundle towards Dean, who picked it apart graciously, if somewhat ravenously.  When both of them were finished, they slid into bed together, Cas pulling Dean towards his chest and wrapping his arms around him.  Their skin smelled of lavender. 

Their bodies felt exquisite pressed together like this. Cas felt around for Dean’s hand and held it beneath the sheets. Dean breathed in deeply, cherishing this moment, knowing it couldn’t last forever but wanting it to, in spite of that.  “Goodnight Dean,” Cas murmured into Dean’s hair after Dean switched off the lamp.  “I love you.”

Somehow, hearing those words from Castiel always made Dean’s stomach do flips.  “Thanks Cas.  For everything.  I…”  He swallowed.  It was still, however, somehow difficult for Dean to return the words in kind, no matter how deeply he felt them.  “I love you too.”

Cas pulled their bodies as close together as he could get them and buried his nose in Dean’s hair, breathing him in.  Cas wondered at this man he held, now sleeping in his arms, this man who had seen and done too much and yet still, despite everything, found it within himself to forgive and to love, to be tender and to allow himself to be held.  In all his millennia of existence, this one man made him the happiest he has ever been, and Castiel would not change that for anything. 


End file.
